More Rich People
by AkwardSquid
Summary: This is a story about an international student who travels to Japan from America to experience a new culture and other reasons She finds herself making new friends that drag her into their crazy world, and she drags them into hers.(I'm no good at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my very first story that I have ever written. Fair warning there are most likely grammar mishaps. Anyway nice to meet you. I will try to update as often as possible, if you happen to like my story. This will be an OC story with maybe some romance but I'm really not sure at this . Please give me constructive criticism and yeah. ONWARD! _ I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB I ONLY OWN MY OC  
**

THE BEGINNING

I took a deep breath. This would be the beginning of one year of Japanese schooling as an exchange student. Correction one year of RICH Japanese schooling that I could not afford even with my life's work. Luckily my smarts allowed me to pass the scholar ship exam. I made my way through the pink school toward my class. Eventually, with the help of the office, I traveled through the maze of a school and came to my destination! I opened the suspiciously ornate classroom door to find a whole class room's eyes on me. My face turned scarlet even though I didn't feel embarrassed, I don't know why my face does that don't ask. Whispers floated throughout the room most of them were comments on my height. Yeah I stuck out like a sore thumb with a height of 5'9... and a ½.

"Ahh here is the new international student why don't you introduce yourself" said the scholarly looking teacher.

It was kind of weird to be introduced as the international student, considering I'm used to being introduced to the international student. Wait did she say I have to introduce myself?! Whelp the speaking part is where the trouble begins. I could stand and be stared at, but when I had to talk while being stared at that was when the self-embarrassment and cringing ensued.

I face my new classmates for the year standing pigeon toed, and my palms bouncing on the outside of my thighs in awkwardness "h-hello my name is Alice B- I mean Gray, and I'm umm from America… and yeah… oh yeah" whispering the last part to myself "nice to meet you all" I said so uncomfortably I was cringing. Although, no one else seemed to be cringing so that a good sign.

"Very good you may take your seat right there right next to Suoh" the teacher stated.

I went to take my seat next the window and 'Suoh', but right before I was able to sit down I tripped and fell into my seat. Although no one seemed to notice my face still turned scarlet and I looked down at my table and started popping my thumb nail across my front two teeth. It is a talent to be able to trip on flat surfaces.

*poke* *poke* someone poked my shoulder. I looked over next to me to see who poked me, and saw a boy with blond hair and violet eyes. I was tempted to him poke back.

"You should come to the Host club after school!" the strange boy exclaimed

"what's a host club?" I hesitantly asked

"I'm glad you asked! it's a place where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time of their hands. Think of it as Ouran's playground for the super-rich" the dramatic blond exclaimed dramatically. (emphasis on the dramatic)

What. The. Heck. They allow those kind of clubs at this school?! That was when a cool voice interrupted my thoughts of the darker idea of the club.

"I can assure you Gray-san that this club is not a club for inappropriate activities" a boy with glasses assured noticing my previous face of horror "it is a place for our members to entertain young ladies by talking with them."

"Ohh" I half whispered to myself "sure I'll think about it" I stated

That when the bell rang aloud signaling the start of class. I had a feeling that this was going to be a crazy year… my feelings were never wrong.

 **AN: So I hope that you like it so far, and if you didn't please tell me what you did not like about it and I will take those things into consideration to help improve my writings. Thank you for reading and hope you did not cringe too bad. .. And have a nice day, goodbye -Squid'^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is my second update on the first chapter a bit weird sounding to me, but whatever. ONWARD! -**

 **I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB I only own my oc's.**

Chapter 1

"RRRINNGG"

That bell is just as loud as my old's schools bell (which was loud). As soon as that bell rang everyone started talking… to me. WHY ME?! I got questions from how are you so tall to have I dated anyone. I do not understand too many people talking! I literally can't understand most of the questions I'm still learning the language people!

"no I'm also tall in America. Umm no I have never dated anyone nor do want to too much work. Umm sorry what was that." That's it I'm leaving "well I have to um get to lunch" I said in exasperation while pushing my way out of the mass of people.

I hurried out of the claustrophobic class room, into the extravagant hallway, and only to stumble into a wall of a person. Fun more people. I was peopled out for the day.

"Ahh person! Op, sorry!" I said in surprise to the tall stranger while practically tripping over my feet down the hall toward somewhere. I then realized in embarrassment I don't know where the lunch room was half way down the hall. I screeched to a halt and jogged back to the stranger I previously stumbled into to.

"Do you by any chance know where the lunch room is?" I asked hesitantly while rubbing the back of my head Sheepishly. I'm a mess.

"ne, she is really weird isn't she Takashi" a childish voice giggled from above me.

I looked up at the tall person and saw a shorter person perched on his shoulder. I timidly rubbed the back of my head and chuckled quietly. I'm mean I couldn't deny it I was weird.

"It's not nice to call people weird Mitsukuni" the taller one said in response to the shorter one.

"It's ok I tend to embrace my weirdness anyway" I nonchalantly stated. I can't deny what's true

"we will walk you there." The tall one said, even if I deny the help I don't think that I have a choice. We started making our way down the opposite hall that I previously ran down.

"So what's your name you seem new here" the teen or child asked me. Quiet adorably I might add.

"Alice…., so um what are your names?" I asked kind of quietly. While looking down at my feet then them.

"I'm Hani and this is Mori we're third years" Hani I believe told me energetically

The short one Huni is a third year! Anyway we finally arrived at the lunch room. Was this whole school extravagant!? I meant the lunch room even displayed elegance and a sense of aristocracy.

"This is fancy" I Whispered in awe by the nobility that the place held

Hani jumped down from his place on Mori's shoulders

"why don't you sit with us" Hani said practically jumping in excitement

"umm sure" still unsure of these strange people, but hey they are possible friends.

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me over there. Man that kid is strong. I followed the pair while looking around at the lunch room still being oblivious to my surroundings. I don't see fancy stuff every day ok. That was when a tabled jumped out at me. I narrowly avoided its attack by tripping around it then regaining my balance. I keep looking around for more evil tables with eyes like a hawk. Unbeknownst to me Mori and Hani were looking at me in humor while I was being a klutz in my own little world. We got to the table and there sat 'Suoh's' friend with his "take over the world aura", two twins picking on a brown haired boy, and 'Suoh' obsessing on getting some "shady twins" away from his…. Daughter? My eye brows knotted in confusion. That means that that brown haired boy must be a girl. Oops my bad.

"Alice!" 'Suoh' exclaimed snapping me from my planet of thoughts how rude. "I tried to talk to you after class, but you were swarmed by people… and when then I saw you rush out of the class" he pouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush out like that, I just don't like talking to more than one person at a time, and I couldn't understand everyone…" I said apologetically while rubbing the back of my head. I really did mean to upset him. Now I feel bad.

"Why, you are forgiven! Have you decided on whether or not you can come to the host club!" he exclaimed as if I did nothing to upset him. He bounces back quickly

"I don't think that I will be able to go I'm meeting my host family after school today, but I might be able to go tomorrow." I said remembering about the previous conversation from the class from before.

"I don't think that I have properly introduced myself" said a voice to the left and across from where I was sitting "my, name is Ootori Kyouya, pleasure to meet you, and about that previous arrangement. I happen to be the one that you are meeting after school." Well that's change my assumed plans, but you know what happens when you assume. "Come to music room three and I will talk to you about the arrangements for your stay."

"Oh ok." I said in timid surprise. It is a bit strange that I'm just meeting one of the family members, but that might just be how it usually is.

"So you're staying with Kyouya-senpai." The red-headed twins said in perfect unison. It was a bit creepy actually.

"what about it?" I questioned them. They sounded suspicious.

"It's just Kyouya does not seem to be the charitable type." the one on the left said. They are so similar that I can't tell them apart. "unless he can get something out of it." The other one said shiftily.

"I don't know." I said. Hope I did not sound suspicious. "Anyway what are all of your names? Well the ones I have not gotten already."

"I'm Hikaru" said a voice from the right across the table one of the twins "and I'm Karou" said his twin on his right.

"And I'm Suoh Tamaki!" he declared. This guy has a flare for the dramatics. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess"

"umm thank you?" I'm not sure how I feel about being called princess, but I don't think that I like it.

"Hello and I am Fujioka Haruhi, and sorry about him he's a bit… eccentric" said the brown haired girl no kidding

"no kidding" I mumbled.

"nice to meet you" she said naturally as she finished she gave a smile and tilted her head

"SO CUTE!" the blond with too much energy exclaimed as he rushed to Haruhi, picked her up, and spin her around. I ship it as I started squealing like the fangirl trash I am. In my head of course.

"Mori-senpai help me!" she protested as she struggled in the blonds vice like grip. Wow this table is sure attracting attention I thought as I observed as I looked around at the other tables. Anyway her pleas were super effective against Tamaki's affections. Mori swooped in like a bird and rescued Haruhi.

"Ne, Alice-chan do you want some cake? There's strawberry and chocolate and vanilla and shortcake." Huni offered. I mean if I was offered cake it would be not in my nature to refuse it

"sure I would love a piece it doesn't matter which piece" I said politely making sure that I wasn't being greedy. I mean I know that It wouldn't be greedy to ask for which piece I wanted but… I don't know. I think too much.

"hmmm but which one do you want" he questioned back at me.

I admit it was weird for me to be forced to choose and not just take what was given to me. I am grateful don't get me wrong just not used to it… that sounds really sad.

"oh, um could I have the strawberry one by any chance?" I asked hesitantly while raising my thumb to my mouth and popping my thumb nail across my top teeth, and looking slightly down. It a habit I do whenever I feel timid shy or anything like that, or sometimes it's just while I am in deep thought.

"Sure Alice-chan!" Hani said as he passed me the plate of cake.

"Thank You!" I exclaimed with a grin. Happiness fluttered in my stomach, it's the small things in life.

I took a bite of the cake. Holy. Cow. This is the best cake I have ever had. A small blush appeared on the faces of Karou and Mori. I however, did not notice. The bell rang signaling to get ready for the next class.

"thank you for allowing me to sit with you, and where do we put our trash I don't see a trash can?"

"No problem Alice-chan! And we do not to put away our lunch, the cleaning ladies clean it up!" Hani said

"Well ok then. This place is really fancy" I replied back while whispering the last part to myself. I rushed to my next class since I like to be early. It seems my instincts were right about this year going to be an interesting year.

 **AN: Well that was my first chapter besides the intro. I hope that you liked it. Thank you for reading and constructive criticism welcome- squid**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so fair warning, there are some darker themes in this chapter. Any way thank you for reading this far, I hope that you enjoy, and the characters aren't too ooc . See you at the end of the chapter (kind of like the monster at the end of this book…. nevermind). I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S**

Chapter 2

Listening to my headphone, I was making my way down the hallways of ouran walking fast toward my guess on where music room three is. Anyhow, I looked down on the map of the school and twirled my red dyed hair around my finger while trying to figure out where I was, and how to become unlost. When I looked up to look up to see where I was going Haruhi was running in a hurry towards a pair of doors marked with the words 'music room 3'. Ah-ha well that is helpful I would not have noticed that. Haruhi did not seem to notice me as she looked like she was in rush. She got to the doors, opened them, and rushed through while I followed quietly behind.

"Haruhi you're late" Kyouya remarked "thats another thousand yen added to your debt" she bowed her head in dismay and a depressed aura surrounded her. What kind of debt does she have to pay off anyway? That was when the first people to notice my presence came up to me. They look like they have something to say.

"We don't trust you" the twins bluntly stated to me in sync. While putting their hand on their hip. "You're hiding something." And I was correct.

I couldn't deny that I mean I was hiding something from them. I'm afraid I'm a horrid actor so it was apparent. the tricky part was either lying to cover it up or telling them 'yes I'm hiding something, but I can't tell you what.' I decided to go with the latter because lying would only create more suspicion and cause even more distrust.

"yes, but I can't tell anyone…sorry." I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't.

"can't or won't" the one on the right combated

"can't" I replied meekly, and with that response the twins walked away obviously annoyed with me. I looked down at my feet and turned my feet inward and that's when a voice came from behind me.

"Sorry about them" Haruhi said as she came up to me and I turned my head in her direction. "they were on their own for the longest time only trusting each other, but they have gotten better according to host club." She tried to reassure me.

"no its ok they seem to be protecting their club" I dejectedly said. Yeah I was kind of bummed that they did not trust me, considering I know that I'm a trust worthy person. Not everyone will trust people easily, and there is usually a valid reason for it. Oh well it will just take time hopefully…

"Gray-san come over here, have a seat, and I will explain your arrangements for your stay." Kyouya called me over. I went over to his station I might call it. There were three plush, red, velvety chairs arrange in a circle. One full size couch and two single person chairs sat opposite of the couch. Kyouya was sat on the couch, so I sat on the very expensive looking chair, that faced Kyouya.

"So where am I staying?" I questioned. I'm better at talking one on one.

"we have arranged for you to stay in the guest house, and we have placed extra security for your… special case" he discreetly stated while lacing his fingers together and putting them below his chin. I felt relieved I knew that the extra security would be needed even if it would be just to help me sleep at night. "also Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai are both aware of your situation and will protect you while you are at school. Before you ask they are trained in the martial arts, and are the best of the best." Hearing this relieved a weight off my chest that I did not even know was there.

"Thank you" those were the only words I could muster up.

"although I know that you must have been told this many times you must not tell anyone about your current situation." He warned. I have heard this a million times, but I will head his warning.

"That is all you may leave now." He said as he resumed to typing on his laptop. This dude seemed professional, but scary at the same time.

"Thank you again for your help" I said as I picked up my stuff, popped in an earbud, and went off to who knows where. Now where to go where to go. I thought as I stood practically in the middle of the room looking for where to go. I mean I have to stay Kyouya is my ride to my host hom.

"Alice-chan! Alice-chan! Why don't you come and sit with Takashi and I!" Hani exclaimed as he came up to me. The energy is strong in this on. My eyes caught the massive stack of plates that Hani had Eaten had residue of the cakes. It's all that cake.

"Sure I'll sit with you" I said as I walked over to the chairs that Mori was sitting at and Huni was leading me to.

* * *

"Did you find her, Will?" a man in a thick fur coat asked in a gruff voice to the scout over the phone.

"no, but given time I'm sure we will find her. We have sources all around the world." The nasally voiced answered from the phone. The scout did not plan on finding her anytime soon. After all, she was just a girl, and how could he turn her – or anyone in to this monster.

"I don't like to be kept waiting… and do you remember what happened to the last man that betrayed me?" the man in the thick fur coat brought up as if reading his thoughts of betrayal. Will shivered at the underlying threat hidden within that statement. He remembered the last time that someone betrayed him. There was nothing left of the man, his identity that is. He ruined him financially, killed his wife, and took away his identity so it was if he never existed. After all the torture the man want through the boss finally took him in an interrogation room, and the last thing that was heard from him was the screams that reverberated throughout the base that night. Discarding his previous thoughts, he succumbed to the fear the boss instilled. He would find this girl, because it might be the last thing that he will ever do. He did not want to end up like the unidentifiable man.

"we-we'll find h-her soon." He trembled. The man in the thick fur coat hung up and chuckled malevolently. After all no one crossed the man in the fur coat. He relished the fear that he knew that he inflicted upon others. That is, except for that one girl that turned him into the police and exposed his operation to them, a girl named Violet Rose.

He grit his teeth and trembled in anger. The anger boiling in him exploded and he slammed his fist on the desk in front of him shaking the whole table and knocking over his coffee cup. She did not fear him. His anger dissipated into smugness, and he darkly chuckled once again to himself he would teach that child to fear him.

 **AN: thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed =^.^= . Like always constructive criticism welcome. All the 'secretiveness' will be explained in later chapters hehehe I have a master plan. Sorry for the late update, and I will try to update every weekend. See you all in the next chapter. Also thank you for the comments they really do encourage me to keep writing ^.^ . - squid**


End file.
